


Die diffizile Schlichtheit der Temperatur

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ





	Die diffizile Schlichtheit der Temperatur

„Mrs. Hudson? Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson!“  
“Sherlock! Hören sie auf zu schreien!”, keuchte die alte Dame von unten und eilte, so schnell es ihr möglich war, die Treppe nach oben.  
„Was … was ist denn los? Brennt es? Sind ihre Daumen im Kühlschrank vergammelt?“  
Atemlos stand sie im Raum und sah sich um. Es war doch alles wie immer, was brüllte der Mann denn so?  
John Watson lag auf dem Sofa und hielt vermutlich ein Mittagsschläfchen und Sherlock stand groß und dunkel im Raum und funkelte sie an.  
„Er!“  
Sherlock zeigte auf seinen schlafenden Freund, durchbohrte die Vermieterin aber weiterhin mit Blicken.  
„Was ist mit John? Er schläft doch nur.“  
Sie verstand nicht, aber das tat sie nie. Mrs. Hudson hatte es aufgegeben sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
„Er ist heiß.“, sagte Holmes nun mit kühler Stimme zu ihr und hob die Brauen über den irritierten Blick der alten Dame.  
„Aber Sherlock, Sie sollten das wirklich nicht mit mir besprechen. Ich bin eine alte Dame, wissen Sie?! Es ist nicht so, dass ich nie … ähm, sie wissen schon. Mein erster Mann damals, der war ein heißer Feger und hat mich bei jeder Geleg … „  
„Mrs. Hudson! Ich meine, Johns Haut ist ganz heiß!“, unterbrach Sherlock die Lady mit flackerndem Blick.  
„Oh …“, war ihre Antwort und sie ging zum Sofa und sah sich John näher an.  
Sein Gesicht war gerötet, er schien zu schlafen, aber sehr unruhig, schien zu träumen oder er litt unter Fieberfantasien. Denn nichts anderes schien der Doktor zu haben.   
„Er scheint Fieber zu haben. Die Grippe geht in London um. Vielleicht hat er sich angesteckt?“, fragte die Dame hilfsbereit.  
„Ja, von mir aus. Was soll ich mit ihm machen? Er blockiert mein Sofa, stöhnt immer so komisch und stört damit mein Nachdenken. Außerdem müsste ich mit ihm nach Dartford, aber so ist er ja nicht zu gebrauchen. Tun Sie doch etwas, Mrs. Hudson!“  
„Aber Sherlock! John geht es nicht gut, wie können Sie nur so …“  
Dann winkte Mrs. Hudson seufzend ab. Zu oft hatte sie schon versucht ihrem Mieter ein wenig Menschlichkeit und Mitgefühl nahe zu bringen, völlig umsonst. Stattdessen legte sie eine Hand an Johns Wange.  
„Sie sollten Fieber messen!“ Haben Sie das?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Das kann niemand von mir verlangen! Ich habe es noch in schlechter Erinnerung als unsere Nanny mir das Thermometer in den Allerwertesten geschoben hat und … ich werde Mycroft anrufen!“  
„Mycroft?“ Mrs. Hudson war verstört.  
„Na einer muss doch Fieber messen und irgendetwas tun?“ Zur Überraschung der alten Lady hörte sie eine milde Spur Verunsicherung aus Sherlocks Stimme.  
John stöhnte wieder und schlug dann die Augen auf. Sie waren ganz glasig und die Dame sah, dass er nicht so richtig im Hier war.  
„Holen Sie das Fieberthermometer, dann machen Sie Wadenwickel. Ich muss leider gleich zu meinem Arzttermin. Aber Sie werden es sicher hinbekommen, kalte, feuchte Tücher regelmäßig um Johns Waden zu legen?!“  
„Warum nimmt er keine Tablette?“, kam Sherlocks berechtigte Frage.  
Anstatt Mrs. Hudson antwortete John Watson mit dunkler und abwesender Stimme.  
„Weil der Körper das Fieber braucht, um Krankheitskeime abzuwehren. Man kann auch im Mund Fieber messen, Sherlock!“  
John grinste schwach mit roten Wangen und Sherlock sah ihn einen Moment zu lange an, dann ging er ziemlich missmutig das Thermometer holen.  
Als er es John reichte, hielt er großen Abstand und vermied es ihn zu berühren. Es war nicht, weil er Angst hatte sich anzustecken, sondern weil die heiße Haut seines Freundes ihn sehr verwirrte. Schon als er eben geschlafen und gestöhnt hatte, hatte er ihn kurz an der Wange berührt und war sehr erschrocken.  
Erschrocken über seine eigene Reaktion.  
Als es piepte, nahm John das Thermometer aus dem Mund.  
„39,5 Grad!“, deklarierte Mrs. Hudson ein wenig empört.  
„Jetzt gehen Sie schon, machen eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser, aber nicht zu kalt. Dann nehmen sie zwei Handtücher und wickeln Sie es um Johns Waden! Immer schön nachfeuchten. Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen!“  
Damit stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Und wagen Sie es nicht, John Watson in sein Zimmer zu schicken. John, ich bin bald wieder da und sehe nach ihnen. Dann koche ich auch eine Hühnersuppe.“  
Mrs. Hudson tippelte nach unten und Sherlock stand hilflos im Zimmer. Seine eigenen Wangen hatten sich gerötet. So eine Art Aufregung mochte er nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie brachte seinen normalen Tag durcheinander.  
Einen Moment dachte er wirklich daran, John in sein Zimmer zu schicken, aber dann fürchtete er ein wenig Mrs. Hudsons Rache, die hier immerhin ab und zu alles entmüllte und manchmal auch für sie kochte.  
Mit verkniffener angewiderter Miene machte sich Holmes nun daran eine Schüssel und Handtücher zu suchen. Doch als er neben John stand, der wieder döste und daran dachte, wie er seinem Freund nun die nassen Handtücher um die Waden wickeln sollte und dabei auch noch dessen heiße Haut berühren sollte, wurde es ihm komisch.

Er griff nach seinem Telefon.  
„Mycroft! Ein Notfall. Komm bitte unverzüglich in die Bakerstreet!“, sprach er auf die Mailbox und hatte keinerlei schlechtes Gewissen deshalb.  
Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, in denen Sherlock einfach weiterhin vor dem Sofa stand und seinen Freund ansah, der sich wieder stöhnend hin und her warf, als er Mycroft die Treppe nach oben kommen hörte.  
„Sherlock!“, rief der noch im Hausflur.  
„Ssssssssssssscht!“, fauchte Holmes ihn an, als er in den Raum trat und Mycroft erstarrte ein wenig.  
„Was?“  
„John!“  
„Was ist mit John?“  
Mycroft war völlig zu recht total verständnislos.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“  
„Was ist mit ihm? Tot?“ Mycroft wurde bleich.  
„Nein, Fieber.“  
Der ältere Holmes runzelte die Brauen und seine Nase wurde dabei scheinbar immer länger.  
„Was habe ich damit zu tun?“, fragte er nun, wieder auf seine kalte, überhebliche Art.  
„Du musst ihm Wadenwickel machen, ich kann das nicht.“  
„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“, herrschte Mycroft Sherlock an.  
„Ssssssssscht! Sagte ich. Du weckst ihn sonst!  
Man konnte Mycroft genau anssehen, wie sehr er um seine Fassung rang. Wahrscheinlich hätte er seinem kleinen Bruder am liebsten seinen Schirm in den Hintern gerammt und ihn dann geöffnet. Andererseits wollte er John nicht wecken. Und überhaupt wollte er sich gar nicht aufregen, dass er von Sherlock aus einem überaus wichtigen Meeting gerissen wurde, weil er dachte, es ginge um Leben und Tod.  
Sein Blutdruck ließ ihm den Schweiß ausbrechen und sein Atem ging viel zu schnell.

„Ich helfe dir! Los!“, presste Mycroft nun heraus, denn wenn einer um Sinnlosigkeit wusste Sherlock zu maßregeln und ihm etwas nahe bringen zu wollen, dann er.  
Jetzt war er schon mal da und er könnte schneller wieder gehen, wenn die Unpässlichkeit Sherlocks behoben war. Das Unwohlsein mit Namen John Watson.

„Ich hole das Wasser und die Tücher, du ziehst ihn aus!“, kommandierte Mycroft.  
„Ich? Wieso ich? Ich hole lieber das Wasser.“ Und schon rauschte Sherlock in die Küche und kramte dort herum.  
Mycroft stöhnte entsetzlich ergeben, zog aber seine Jacke aus, bevor er John versuchte den Gürtel der Hose zu öffnen.  
„Grauenvoll.“, murmelte Mycroft mit angesäuertem Gesicht und verzog den Mund, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen.  
John stöhnte und seine heiße Hand griff nach Mycrofts Hand in unbestimmter Absicht.  
„Sherlock!“, rief Mycroft entsetzt und riss seine Hand nach oben.  
Sein Bruder jedoch schien extra laut das Wasser aus dem Hahn laufen zu lassen, denn eine Antwort bekam er nicht von ihm. Allerdings verdächtigte Mycroft, dass Sherlock ganz gezielt nicht antwortete.  
John schien nicht ganz bei Sinnen zu sein und erneut versuchte Mycroft sein Glück am Gürtel.  
Diesmal ging es besser und John lag da wie eine Stoffpuppe.  
„Ich habe den Gürtel auf!“, rief Mycroft leise aber triumphierend in Richtung der Küche!  
„Fein, ich bringe dir gleich die Schüssel.“  
Dieser Satz implizierte eindeutig, dass Mycroft auch die Wadenwickel machen sollte und genau so verstand er es.  
Mit einem noch unglücklicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht versuchte Mycroft John nun die Hose nach unten zu ziehen. Mit spitzen Fingern hatte er den Hosenbund angefasst und zog. Doch nichts passierte.  
„Hilft ja nichts.“, sagte er zu sich selbst und packte nun ordentlich zu.  
Dummerweise merkte er nicht, dass er Johns Unterhose auch im Griff hatte, als er dem Arzt endlich die Hose nach unten wurschtelte.  
„Grundgütiger!“, keuchte er erschrocken, als Johns Penis zum Vorschein kam.  
„Trägt er keine Unterhose?“, stammelte er völlig perplex und merkte gar nicht, wie Sherlock neben ihn trat.  
Zusammen sahen die beiden Brüder auf John hinunter. Sahen sich seinen Penis an, mit durchaus merkwürdigen Ausdrücken im Gesicht.  
Mycroft wirkte erschrocken und angewidert. Sherlock war ein wenig amüsiert und wirkte leicht gehässig.   
„Du hast ihm seine Unterhose gleich mit runter gezogen.“, deduzierte er gelassen.  
„Zieh sie ihm wieder hoch, dann können wir anfangen.“  
„Aber Sherlock, ich …“  
„Du hast sie runter gezogen, du ziehst sie wieder hoch!“  
Sherlock funkelte seinen Bruder auffordernd an und fühlte sich vollkommen im Recht.  
„Aber er ist so … heiß ….“ Fast schon hilflos sah Mycroft zu Sherlock. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Lass das Mrs. Hudson nicht hören, die erzählt dir gleich von ihren Liebhabern. Und das waren eine ganze Menge!! Ich kenne noch nicht alle, bin mir aber sicher, sie plaudert gern mit dir.   
Ansonsten gebe ich dir recht. Seine Haut ist heiß. Unangenehm, oder?“  
Mycroft nickte dankbar und machte sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht daran Johns Schlüpfer nach oben zu würgen. Sherlock, der die ganze Zeit mit der Wasserschüssel schräg hinter ihm stand, grinste unentwegt.

„Nun zieh die Hose endlich ganz aus, damit wir anfangen können.“, forderte Sherlock genervt. Mycrofts Gesicht war schon ziemlich rot. Nicht unbedingt wegen der körperlichen Anstrengung, sondern deswegen, weil er Dinge tun musste, die er nicht mochte.  
Halbwegs vorsichtig zog er John nun die Hose aus und wieder standen die beiden Brüder ratlos da und sahen auf Johns weiße Beine.  
„Und jetzt?“, wollte Sherlock von seinem Bruder wissen und versuchte ihm gleichzeitig die Schüssel in die Hand zu drücken.  
„Keine Ahnung! Ich habe das noch nie gemacht.“  
„Aber ich dachte …“ Nun war es an Sherlock seinen Bruder irritiert anzusehen.  
„Was? Weil ich mich wie eine Mutter verhalte, bin ich auch eine?“  
„Das wären jetzt nicht meine Worte gewesen, aber gut getroffen.“  
John stöhnte wieder entsetzlich und die Holmes sahen sich fragend an. Endlich sprach Sherlock:  
„Wir machen es zusammen. Ich halte die Schüssel.“ Damit warf er Mycroft die Tücher hin.  
Der verdrehte die Augen, nur um kurz danach seinen jüngeren Bruder böse anzufunkeln.  
Trotzdem kniete sich Mycroft nun vor das Sofa und auch Sherlock tat das. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unentwegt, als sein älterer Bruder die Tücher nass machte.  
„Das werde ich dir heimzahlen.“, flüsterte er, ohne Sherlock anzusehen.  
„Ja, wie die anderen Dinge. Hast du eine Liste gemacht? Wäre überaus hilfreich in diesem Fall!“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, fauchte Mycroft und klatschte die nassen Tücher auf Johns Beine.  
„Du solltest sie auswringen.“, kommentierte Sherlock hilfsbereit.  
„Möchtest du das tun? Hm?“ Sherlock drehte einfach den Kopf weg.  
Plötzlich hörten sie unten die Tür und beide Holmesbrüder sahen zur Tür.   
Ein Klient? Dachte Sherlock.  
Hoffentlich ein Klient der sich mit Wadenwickel auskannte. Dachte Mycroft.

„Juhu!“, rief Mrs. Hudson schon von der Treppe aus.  
„Gott sein Dank!“, kam es gleichzeitig aus Sherlocks und Mycrofts Mund.  
„Ich hatte mich im Termin vertan. Der war schon gestern. Ich habe es echt vergessen. Ist das zu glauben?“  
Mit diesen Worten kam Mrs. Hudson in den Raum, sah zu den drei Männern, von denen zwei total fertig aussahen und lächelte noch.  
Sherlock stellte die Schüssel ab und sprang fast auf die Füße. Mycroft warf Mrs. Hudson sehr unhöflich die nassen Tücher in die Arme, als wären sie heiß wie Feuer.  
„Ich muss weg.“, sagte er tonlos und zog sich hastig die Jacke an.  
„Ich auch.“ Fügte Sherlock an und rannte quasi hinter seinem Bruder die Treppe hinab.  
„So was aber auch ….“  
Mrs. Hudson schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, bevor sie dem armen John nun erst einmal richtige Wadenwickel machte. Er konnte froh sein, dass er nicht recht bei Sinnen war, dachte sie halb verärgert über die Unfähigkeit der Brüder, und halb belustigt.


End file.
